


Just a little treat for you

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby levi, erwin is one kinky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A few month in to his relationship with Erwin, Levi finds himself receiving gifts regularly - most of which are luxury foods the commander snuck from the capital.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	Just a little treat for you

Being with Erwin is so much easier than Levi thought it was gonna be, aside from the whole secrecy aspect of course.  
There was nothing Levi craved more than falling asleep in his maybe-boyfriend’s arms, even if he would rather die than admit that. He’d thought a relationship with the most attractive guy he’s ever seen would be pretty hard, considering their jobs as Scouts, and also that he had no fucking idea how to be affectionate and shit like that.  
He’d always struggled with that last part. All previous relationships were faulty due to Levi’s stiff, curt behaviour; but with Erwin? It came naturally.  
Levi let Erwin take the lead, and he followed. If Erwin cupped Levi’s cheek, the captain would shift his head and plant a kiss on Erwin’s thumb. If Erwin thread his hands through Levi’s hair, he would wrap his arms around the blond, pulling them close together. If Erwin said something mushy, Levi would too, without even thinking about it.  
Easy. Just as naturally as breathing. It was like they belonged together, like Erwin is the one Levi’s been needing all this time.  
And now, six months after their first kiss together, Erwin is sneaking Levi gifts. What a stupid romantic.  
Levi loves it.  
Loves when he occasionally enters his room to see some oddly shaped trinket with a note attached in Erwin’s perfect scrawl, or a pretty shard of stained glass, or (his favourite) an intricately made dagger, among many, many others.  
Recently, Erwin’s been taking food from the Inner Wall for him. Stuff Levi has never even heard of, let alone tasted.  
“Here. It’s called chocolate.”  
“I got you some millionaire shortbread.”  
“This is called ice cream. Gotta eat it before it melts!”  
Once, Erwin even got him a slice of cake. It must’ve cost him tons, everyone knows cake is a massive privilege.  
And all that is how Levi discovers he has a bit of a sweet tooth. Erwin, being a genius and also a doting lover, had figured that out, so he brought Levi more.  
Then there were the extra rations that Levi sometimes got, because Erwin clearly played favourites, not that Levi was complaining.  
He’d never felt so wanted, so special. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Erwin eyed the captain as Levi paces in front of the 104. Seems his gifting has been working out. Previously baggy clothes were fitting a little tighter, but it was barely noticeable to someone unless, like Erwin, you knew Levi’s body like your own.  
He wasn’t sure what had started this. One moment, he was watching Levi writhe beneath him, the next he was daydreaming about what the Scout would look like if he were a little more... comfortable.  
It wasn’t like he was forcing Levi to gain weight. He was simply providing him with the option of more (and tastier) food. Levi didn’t have to eat it.  
That’s how Erwin rationed things to himself. Some nights, he can’t sleep, due to an overwhelming guilt of not telling Levi what his true intentions with his gifts are. But telling him was a risk, a gamble that Erwin wasn’t sure he was ready to take. Which was ridiculous, because Erwin bet frequently on far more dangerous situations - battle strategies, potential sacrifices, tactics that had very slim chances of working.  
And yet nothing was more risky than telling Levi about his newfound fascination. Levi could cut ties with him over something like this.  
Erwin doesn’t think he can go back to living without Levi by his side.  
So he says nothing, just provides Levi with the means to add a couple extra pounds to his body.  
It’s during sex one night that Erwin takes a mental note of Levi’s slightly softer stomach. A cold afternoon when he realises Levi’s jaw looks a tad rounder. An evening mealtime when Levi stretches and his shirt rises a little, revealing a sliver of his now-chubbier belly.  
It gives Erwin a sick thrill, and he tries to maintain a neutral expression when Levi gets up for seconds.

Ugh. Fucking rookies and their complete inability to do even the most menial of tasks!  
Really, how hard was it to wash and dry a shirt without it shrinking? Levi has been doing this for years, and he’d never managed to fuck up something as easy as laundry.  
He huffs a little as he finally buttons his shirt, but it’s so uncomfortably tight, ridiculously so, and the idea of having to run drills in this is maybe the shittiest thing to happen all year.  
No matter. He’ll just grin and bare it. After a similar problem with his pants, Levi pulls on his cloak and stomps off to lecture whoever had the audacity to ruin perfectly good clothes.  
First though? He was hungry as shit, so it was breakfast time.

Eating two bowls of oats seems to have calmed him down a little. The new recruits didn’t need a lecture. It was just a simple mistake that’s all. Everyone’s been there.  
Levi can’t shake the cramped feeling of his clothing, but he ignores it. More important matters to attend to and everything.

It’s worrying when he goes to practice with his ODM gear in solidarity with his squad - he loses his balance.  
He, Captain Levi, manages to fuck up a simple swing during a fucking training session. He, Humanity’s Strongest, who usually soars through the air with ease, falls on his face.  
What the actual fuck?  
Instinctively, he wants to blame faulty gear, but he knows that’s wrong. This was his own mistake. But why? Why has this happened?  
“Captain? Are you okay?” Sasha tilts her head at him, and oh hell, is he really being pitied by a teenager?  
“I’m fine.” Levi stands, brushing himself off. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”  
He locks eyes with Connie, who looks a little startled, eyes darting down slightly when Levi swings his cloak over his shoulders again.  
“I said, I didn’t tell you to stop! Move!”  
“Sir!” The 104 immediately return to their drills, and Levi tries to shake off Connie’s poorly disguised stare at his torso.

“Something’s wrong with me.”  
Erwin frowns as he lets Levi into his bedroom. Usually, they’d kiss before launching into any conversation, but the captain seemed all business today.  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes. I failed to launch properly. I fucked up the most basic thing we do; how did I just forget how to use ODM gear? It’s second nature to me, you know that. Something is wrong, and I need to find out what.”  
Erwin chances a glance at Levi’s body.  
Fuck, he’s quite a bit bigger. And he looks so tiny when he’s wrapped in his cloak. Without it? Erwin can’t help but admire the way a few buttons of his previously loose shirt are straining against a chubby stomach.  
“Now is not the time for you to eyefuck me Erwin. This is serious.”  
“I understand that. Sorry.”  
Levi nods at him, before his attention snaps past him. Probably to the little box that’s filled with a slice of cake resting on Erwin’s bedside table.  
“Oh. That’s for you. An early happy one year.”  
Levi’s look softens. “Thank you.”  
The captain then continues his tirade, interrupting himself from time to time to take a bite of cake.  
The commander knows why Levi’s fucked up during training. It’s happened to soldiers in the past when they’ve gained weight. It’s selfish of him to jeopardise the future of humanity by putting his little kink before all else. Maybe it’s time to come clean to Levi.  
But from the sounds of things, it’s almost like Levi hasn’t even realised his extra pounds. He could keep this up until Levi notices.  
But no. That’s not the right thing to do.  
He just has to hope Levi will still talk to him after this, even if it’s to tell him to eat shit and die.  
“Levi.”  
The captain stops mid sentence, raising a brow at his lover.  
“Your ODM gear didn’t work properly because your balance has changed.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about Erwin? Balance doesn’t just change!”  
“It can if a little weight gain happens.”  
Levi stares at him. “What?”  
“I-”  
“You think I’m fat?”  
“No. Not at all. I do know that you’re a bit heavier than you were a year ago though.”  
Levi glares at him. “Excuse me?”  
“It’s my fault. I’ve been deliberately giving you more food so that-”  
“You - you’ve been fattening me up?”  
Erwin can’t look Levi in the eyes. “Yes. I’m sorry.”  
“What the fuck Erwin? Fuck you! I cannot believe you. Because you know I’m a better soldier than you? Is that why? You jealous? Has our entire relationship been a ploy? I cannot fucking - you - shit!”  
“I did it because I think it’s attractive.”  
Levi guffaws in exasperation, pacing erratically.  
“I realise I should’ve spoken to you about this-”  
“No shit!”  
“And I cannot undo my mistakes. I can, however, do whatever I can to make up for this.”  
Levi shakes his head. “Shithead. You’re such an asshole.”  
Erwin watches Levi poke his own stomach, pushing down the wave of arousal that comes whenever he thinks about Levi’s now plumper form.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t notice! And you think this is attractive? What is wrong with you! Kinks are fine, but you’re supposed to talk about them before doing anything. Did you not know that? Are you that fucking full of yourself that you think you can just do whatever you like to my fucking body, and I’d lie down and let you? Eat shit.”  
“No, that’s not it at all. I knew that you would be furious with me. And rightfully so. I just can’t - couldn’t - lose you.”  
Levi’s glare pierces him, and Erwin readies himself for a punch.  
Except Levi’s anger just seems to fizzle out, leaving him looking dejected.  
“I don’t know what to do Erwin.” Levi folds his arms. “I just... don’t know. I’d do anything for you. And you never forced me to eat anything, that’s all on me. I - fuck. I can’t blame everything on you, I know that. And if I wasn’t a soldier, I doubt I’d hesitate about letting myself go for you. But I am a soldier. And humanity cannot afford to lose me. I know my worth.”  
Erwin nods. “I understand. I’ll help you with weight loss as much as I can.”  
“I wish you’d talked to me.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
Levi’s stomach growls, and the short man groans in response. “Food is so good...”  
“I can order you to restrict yourself if you feel you’ll struggle with managing portion sizes yourself. The Levi I know would never revolt against a command I give.”  
His soldier is in thought for a minute. “There’s no way I could work on my balance? No way I could indulge you and be a soldier?”  
“It’ll probably take a lot of work but -”  
“I’ll do that. But only if you swear to me that you’ll have no more secret kinks.”  
Erwin hesitates. Is Levi good for joking around right now?  
He’ll chance it.  
“There’s one more.”  
“Great.” Levi rolls his eyes, waiting for Erwin to continue.  
“I really like it when my lover tells me to eat shit.”  
Levi smirks at him. “Eat so much shit Erwin. All the shit in the world.”  
And Erwin laughs, Levi coming into his arms, another warning never to do anything like this again without telling him about it.

Levi knew he was a prodigy when it came to being a scout. Which is how he overcame this new obstacle of weight quite quickly, part of which was made easier by Erwin bringing him some bigger clothes; not feeling like he was going to burst his buttons if he breathed too hard really helped.  
His anger at Erwin for not talking to him ebbs away after several long conversations, the last culminating in sex, a usual after periods of arguing.  
Sure, he didn’t understand Erwin’s kink for bigger bodies, but he’d never felt more attractive.  
Erwin always spoilt him in bed, Levi begrudgingly admitting to being a pillow princess when they’d first started their relationship, and Erwin always made him feel sexy.  
But holy shit, Erwin practically worshipped his stomach, like it was the hottest thing he’d ever laid eyes on.  
Fuck, it drove Levi crazy, every single word that fell from Erwin’s lips, every single gentle caress with a calloused finger tip, Erwin’s pupils dilated as he pours affection onto every inch of Levi’s body.  
The first time Levi got a stretch mark, Erwin spent an age kissing and stroking and eyeing it. The first time Levi’s stomach wobbled after just a touch, Erwin fucked him for hours. The first time Levi let Erwin stuff him was the first time Levi got off to his weight gain exclusively; the feeling of his tightly packed gut getting more and more forced into it had been enough to make him come, and Erwin’s teasing only made him more horny.  
Levi was willing to do anything for Erwin. Even if that involved rounding out his stomach.


End file.
